ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Salt of the Earth
I suggest that some estimate of the mobs' HP would be helpful. My group fought this morning and I noted that FireIV (~1000 damage) removed 20-25% of first mob's HP and a cast of FlareII (~1400 damage) took out one of the stage 3 mobs from 80%. This and observation of general fight progress suggests the HP pattern might be ~4000-5000 -> ~2500-3000 -> ~1500 -> ~750-1000 as the generations scale down. That in turn implies that total damage of around 20,000 to 25,000 must be done to complete the mission. This or a better estimate would be helpful advice to those preparing to take the fight on. Parsed data would be very useful. --Ceridwenseraph 13:43, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Had a near party wipe (all three Bastokans on the mission did - only a THF lived through it) on the last nanoplasm. Due to lack of area to kite, the THF killed the nanoplasm. The WHM Reraised, grabbed the key item, then came back and raised everyone else. When we went to repop the plasm, the popper got the key item instead. It had been well over five minutes (thanks to resting to full from the wipe). Dracoth 05:33, 23 July 2008 (UTC) I think the slimes' magic defense decreases drastically with each seperation. My nukes did regular damage on the Gigaplasm and slightly more to the Macroplasm, but damage against the Micro- and Nanoplasms was very high. Fire IV dealt 1400+ to the Microplasm, taking roughly 75-80% of it's health (that plus a good Drain killed it). Thundaga III is capable of one-shotting at least two Nanoplasms with 1700+ damage each, slightly under 1700 when a couple extra mobs wandered into range; Burst II did 2601 to a Nanoplasm and Fire IV did 2064. This is with no potency merits except for Ice, which I didn't use due to the slimes' resistance. This NM is a cakewalk to duo with a BLM if you have a second person to monitor the extra slimes; just make sure you kite it to the entrance using Sleep and Gravity so you have room to fight. You will need Sleepga; Sleepga II isn't necessary, but helpful. Also noted that the lesser slimes do not immediately aggro you if you aren't standing near them with they pop; they have no shared hate with the previous form. They will link if attacked seperately, but that's what Sleepga (or Thundaga, on the Nanoplasms) is for. --Gojiras 09:09, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Testimonials *Very fun solo as 99DRG. I usually go /RDM for wyvern heals but I'd been going /THF for Flee instead, so my only heals for the fight was one Restoring Breath and Spirit Surge. I had enough raw damage to knock out 3-4 Micro/Nanoplasms with one Sonic Thrust, once I'd lined up enough of them, which was my basic strategy for the whole fight. Korvana (talk) 07:00, July 30, 2013 (UTC) * Extremely easy solo Lv 90 RDM/WHM. Watch for aggro on the way to the elevated section of tunnel at (G-7), and Sleep/re-Sneak if necessary. Kill any aggro before taking on the NM, and from there it's the usual solo routine. Keep Stoneskin, Phalanx, Refresh, and other buffs going. Blaze or Shock Spikes come in really handy, and given Slime weaknesses, hit Burning Blade whenever possible. Paralyze and Bio are helpful, especially on the Gigaplasm and Macroplasms. Keep one Macroplasm slept while you wear down the other and kill its spawns, doing the same with the Microplasms. Nanoplasms die really fast, so kill both at once. Don't waste Sleeps on them. Bio III initial damage and Burning Blade was enough for me while I cut through the other one with Enfire II. --Feauce (talk) 06:01, February 21, 2013 (UTC) *Easy solo 99 PUP/DNC. Didn't pull to a safe area, the pool seems to be far enough away from skeles not to get blood aggro. They don't hit very hard. Switched from Soulsoother at the beginning to Stormwaker because SS was too slow. SW made it much faster, and was still completely safe. *Solo'd as rdm/blu. Pulled to H-7 hallway, got one close to death, slept it, moved out of sound aggro range, nuked it down, then just worked on the other half of the tree (they died too fast to despawn them after this). Very highly reccomend capped shield skill/some shield skill gear, defense food, and Genbu's Shield (My shield skill was 207, and defense 500 or more, depending on what I was casting). Finished fight with 30 MP, convert down for 3 minutes, but no worries because I'd actually been kinda spamming spells at the end because the nanos die very fast. *I soloed this as NIN/DNC. Popped it at night and just hauled butt all the way to the Valkurm Dunes zone at night for the movement speed from AF feet. When I zoned, all the normal mobs depopped and the slime started back towards it's spawn point. I caught it a good distance away from the zone and started killing it. Debuffs always landed, and even with a terrible evasion set up, I tanked the first few forms easily, though a good set up is better for the last forms. Once I killed the Giga, the next two spawned. I ran to the zone and they chased me. I recasted shadows and zoned back in, and they had started to go back to the spot where I killed the previous form, but they would move at different times, so that one was far enough away from the other for me to claim the other and not link. Sometimes they'd move together at the same rate back to their spawn point, so I hojo'd one, then zoned again, and that would cause them to separate. I had to do that twice on the last form. So now, one is at the spawn point, and the other I'm killing. I wait for the other to depop, then move my current mob closer to where I killed the previous mob and repeat the process, so that I never have to fight more than one mob at a time. The smallest ones gave me the most trouble, because these things end up hitting faster but don't hit any less hard than the previous phases, taking off around 100 hp per hit. It would be manageable, but with two of them, each with a delay of approx. 150, they were taking a toll. So when I zoned to deaggro the smallest two, I came out in Valkurm with very low hp, and zoned back in with still low hp and no tp. In the end, I was successful, and my party only entered the mobs hate list on the last form and we all got credit. Jakson 18:30, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Jakson *Solo'd this as 85THF/NIN capped evasion merits and Aurore + SH, just pulled to H-7 and started killing, recommend bolt users only needed bloody bolts to heal myself. Aeolian Edge did 245-1200 damage since it is a magical Weaponskill. Evasion makes this fight simple doesn't require sleep. ---HadesTrox---Tetsuji Ragnarok--- *Duoed by RDM/SMN and PLD/WHM using sleep/nuke method and Carby pull as mentioned above. After each kill we had to retreat to some free corridors behind us to avoid aggro from the non-claimmed Plasm. *Easily Duo'd with 75RDM/BLM and 75DRK/SAM. Go to spawn area with sneak/invis to avoid aggro from Crabs/Gobs/Skeletons/Pugils. Deal with Pugil at spawn area. Spawn and sleep the Gigaplasm then pull it to a safe camp in the tunnel near the Cape Teriggan zone. Only DRK will be melee and keep RDM out of AOE range. RDM should keep haste/regen/protect on DRK and DRK should be ready to stun/weaponbash to assist RDM. RDMs role is to keep DRK HP above 65%, nuke with Fire spells but be careful with hate as DRK will not be doing so much physical damage on all plasms. DRK should cast Absorb spells and Drain spells for Damage/HP, and keep Seigan+ThirdEye up. DO NOT cast any DOTs, as monsters will need to be slept. Very important : when any plasm (except nanos) are at about 10% hp or less, use a Sleep-Run out of aggro range-Nuke to Kill method, to prevent the 2 new spawned plasms from aggroing on spawn. RDM should ES sleepga MACROplasms. To make this battle essentially 50% easier, it is possible to only engage 1 of the Macroplasms and wait for the other to despawn (takes 5 min): Pull 1 of the Macroplasms away from link range of the other, sleep II it, and everyone zone. Zone back in and engage the closer Macroplasm. Kill the Macroplasm and its "babies" with the same "Sleep-Run-Nuke" method, to avoid aggro on the death of a plasm. --Missangie 10:18, November 29, 2009 (UTC) *I would recommend caution for all of those who think this is an easy mission based on these testimonials. I attempted this mission multiple times with the following setup: 85 Pld/Whm, Sam/Dnc, Drg/Whm, & Mnk/Dnc. Each time we died do to either the slimes killing the melees in a few hits or random aggro from the area. We finally got the win when we swapped out the mnk for a Rdm/War. You need someone who can sleep. If it were not for the spawns and quick respawn at that, then perhaps this mission would have been easier. We were all using acc/mp food, and gear you would expect to find in places such as abyssea, limbus, dynamis, sky, etc. Good luck to those of you who find this as frustrating as it was for me. --Keeley; Phoenix. *BST90/DNC45 One Nursery Nazuna, 7 Pet Food Zeta. Had Nazuna build TP before the fight while clearing the pop area, popped Gigaplasm, had Nazuna fight Gigaplasm, used Spectral Jig, moved back to nearest clear corridor (G/H7 second map), heel'd Nazuna. In the corridor, had Nazuna fight the Gigaplasm. Used Sheep Song whenever it was up, particularly when the slime divided, and tried to keep Nazuna fighting the smallest plasm while fighting the same one myself. Used my TP entirely for Sambas and Waltzes. Velfire 04:24, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *Solo'd on 90BLU/NIN using -42% PDT gear. Wasn't too hard, main issue I had was running out of mp and having to rest. Bring hMP gear or other sources of MP. The nanos were 1-shotted with Charged Whisker, Charged Whisker + Thermal Pulse took out micros. Dream Flower works well for sleeping them, never had a resist. --Faey 00:55, May 26, 2011 (UTC) *Just soloed this as Dancer/Ninja. Didn't pull the NM anywhere simply fought at the spawn point. Kept Fan Dance up the entire fight and only swtiched out of my evasion set for weapon skills. After killing the Giga I killed one Macro, then one Micro, and then the two Nanos.One Evisceration was enough to kill or almost kill a Nano from full HP. Leaving the other Macro and Micro up did concern me a little. However, it wasn't much of a problem. After the first two Nanos are down move onto the next Micro, then Nanos, and so on. After the first Micro set is taken care of it's a walk in the park. *Very easy solo as 97SMN/WHM. Had an Avatar fight it at it's spawn while I stayed out of aggro range with Sneak up to avoid any aggro for the mobs in the room, after Gigaplasm went down, released avatar, summoned Shiva for sleepga and then brought one Macroplasm to the hall at (H-7), killed it and left it's Microplasms to despawn. Killed second Macroplasm, repeated for the Microplasms and just had Ramuh one shot the Nanoplasms with Thunderspark for about 1.2k a piece. Only got hit twice the whole fight, never broke Stoneskin though. Duo Strategy (Killing Only Half of the Division Tree) This mission can be easily completed with any two Lvl. 75 jobs -- one of which must be capable of sleeping (sleep and repose preferred over lullaby); you must also have a means of quickly finishing off a slime without aggroing the resulting slimes. I did this with MNK/NIN (Lvl.75) and WHM/BLM (Lvl.72). We cleared a path to the ??? (just to avoid aggro on the pull). I popped the slime, the MNK used Chi Blast to pull initial hate, and then I used Repose to sleep it and run back to the tunnel at H-7. There we waited for the slime and slept it again; we sneaked up and moved to the tunnel at F/G-9. Again, used repose to sleep it; then sneak/invisible to run past the goblins and pull it up to the first map where we had much more room to fight and no more aggro. MNK/NIN begins with Penance and Formless Strikes while WHM/BLM (me) used Solace to build up my Holy nuke. When first form is low in HP, the MNK/NIN disengages and WHM reposes to prepare for a Holy. Standing out of sound aggro range, trigger the division phase via a nuke that will kill it off completely. When you trigger the division, BOTH of the resulting slimes will be on top of each other (so it will appear as a single slime). Again, have the MNK pull one and the WHM sleep the other. At this point you have two slimes. Have the MNK do enough damage on the first slime so that it can be finished with a Holy spell. Disengage and sleep the first slime. Pull the second slime far away from the first slime, so that you can cast Holy on the first slime and be outside of sound aggro range. At this point the MNK should focus on killing the second slime. The WHM then kills off the first slime with a Holy, and both should leave the resulting generation of slimes to despawn. This process is repeated until you are down to the last division phase. At this point, you can simply kill off both of them as they are super weak. So at most you will fight 5 slimes (Gigaplas mX1, Macroplasm X1, Microplasm X1, Nanaoplasm X2). Just a side note: my divine skill at that time was approximately equal to that of a level 65 WHM, and I had absolutely no problems with repose. -- Boogers on Hades Solo Strategy for RDM/BLM By Lelaela(Killing Only Half of the Division Tree) Well, it was actually alot easier than i thougth. Buf up (Refresh, Stoneskin, Aquavil and Regen) Pop the nm and take it to the zone line on the first map, once there treat this as you would your Maat figth, Sleep, Gravity, Thunder III (it did 480 damage on the first form) or Fire III, sleep II and rest mana. When Gravity wears off recast. This is how you will stay alive. Once you are close to kill it move as far as you can and cast your spell, once is dead, cast Sleepga on the 2 resulting Macroplasm, Gravity one and cast a smal spell to weak it up. once is close to you, Sleep II and Bind, weak the other one and kitte it to the zone line, zone wait a little bit and zone back in. One of them should've depop and the one you selep and gravity should be on is way back. Catch up to it Sleep II and repeate. Be careful, if you zone to fast you migth run into the 2 Macroplasm and that could be a problem. Once you are down to one Microplasm, Gravity it cast a Thunder III and take it to G-10 on the first map, Sleep II and look for a place where you cah cast Slepga with out sleeping other mobs. Once is dead, Sleepga the 2 Nanoplasm, Thunder III one, and Fire III the other one, invis, sneak and go to the ??? Congratulations * Solo as whm/rdm with the above strataegy.Didn't use food and just one yagudo drink towards the end. I was able to land repose and sleep when the plasms split into two. Just make sure you put up a fresh stoneskin and blink. I put on phalanx when the nanoplasms spawned. They do move a bit faster as you defeat the different plasms. Rested after each repose to keep mp up. Equipment used: Blessed gear, Nobles tunic, Apollo's/Pluto's/Auster's staff, Aesir torque, Sturm's Report, Arrestor Mantle. * As for pulling, I buffed up with blink, stoneskin and casted sleep on the pugil (it checked as T to me) then popped the gigaplasm. Casted Repose and sneak and ran away as fast as I could ^^ I made it to H-7 on the second map and waited for the pug to appear. But only the gigaplasm showed up after some time passed. So I reposed it again and ran to the zone line. Hope that helps =^.^= --Kyonne 23:29, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Solo BST Strategy (Killing only 4 slimes) By Drionis This takes some patience, but shouldn't prove to be too hard for an experienced BST. Either /whm or /nin works for this strategy as the most important part of the fight is avoiding undead aggro. Start with a scorpion pet with Familiar on it. Buff with whatever your subjob allows in the tunnel outside the room with the ???. Take note that there are 2 pugils a short distance from either end of the tunnel. Pop the Gigaplasm and send your pet after it. Run back to the tunnel and Heel your pet back to you, then set it back on the slime. The scorpion should be able to take roughly half the Gigaplasm's hp before dying. After your scorpion dies charm a nearby pugil and send it after the slime. Apply sneak and run to the nearby pool in the pop room where there should be another pugil. When your current pet is low on hp, Leave it and swap it for the fresh pugil. By the time each pugil is low on hp, the other should be done resting. Simply keep bouncing back and forth between the two pugils until the Gigaplasm is nearly dead. At this point, move your pet, and the Gigaplasm to the middle of the tunnel, set your pet back on the slime and stand back. Once the Gigaplasm dies you will be left with two Macroplasms that have no aggro. Carefully send your pet after one and quickly Leave, re-Charm, and run through to the end of the tunnel where you once again send the pet after the slime. While your pet is still high on HP use Wide Scan to track the slime you are NOT fighting. This helps monitor the extra slime and will let you know when it despawns, which will allow you to freely use the tunnel again. Simply repeat these steps with each division, and make sure you wait to kill the last Nanoplasm AFTER the extra has despawned. Once your last slime dies run to the ??? and get your salt. Have fun and happy hunting!--Dri Easy Duo Killing all Slimes WHM/SCH and RDM/NIN easily duo'd this fight. DD the Gigaplasm down until he splits into two, WHM ready with repose on one of the Macroplasm, RDM nukes down the other until it splits into two Microplasms. WHM reposes one and RDM nukes the other until is splits into the Nanoplasm.WHM staying on top of repose. RDM nukes the Nanoplasms with Blizzard III doing 1200+ damage. Rinse and repeat this with the plasms that the WHM has slept. Not too much of an issue, Stoneskin and repose macro really helped. Repose landed with 290 divine magic skill and sleep landed off the WHM with 288 enfeeble magic skill. Devotion timer at 10 Minutes helped a lot. ---Beastmaster Solo--- Solo'ed as 94BST/DNC with 2 hour'ed Nazuna. Fight was pretty cake fought first slime with pet then before it died ran away and snarled and had nazuna solo the rest. I mainly only used sheep song only and fought 1 slime at a time all the way down then started another slime all the way down etc. Nazuna's hp never went below 80% used reward twice and have PDT gear. Watanuki-Sylph I was able to solo this fight...it took a lot of practice. Popped NM, sneaked and invisibled, used heel and took the fight to the H-7 part of map. BST/NIN 90. Used Dancing Herbal Broth x2 and Pet Food Zeta x5 and a lot of sheep songs. Meleed with pet only against NanoPlasms and the 1st NM slime. Timing on Sheep Songs extremely important and focus on 1 slime while others asleep !! Brought out second pet as reward timers were not able to keep up with damage, After "Sheep Song'ed" mob, I quickly used "Leave" macro then "Call Beast" macro, from there the rest was downhill. --Ragnarok Llantosub 00:23, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Incredibly easy solo 99BST/DNC I just pulled it to the hallway and let Gooey Gerard do all the work. Used 1 Pet food eta when he dipped below 75% but really wasn't needed. Angellus-Odin. 16:30, December 10, 2012. Solo with trusts Just soloed this as RDM85 with trusts Kupipi, Trion, Lion II, Koru-Moru and Shantotto II without any difficulty. Buffed up before popping them then just kept on sleeping (Sleep II) everything but the one I'm fighting, other than that only melee. The strategy is kill giga, sleep one macro, kill the second, sleep one micro, kill the second, kill both nanos (no need to sleep them because they die from a single Shantotto nuke), sleep the second macro again because it woke up, kill second micro and two nanos then finally go back to the second macro, rinse and repeat. Cast Dia on each one before fighting and after that only melee. Make sure you don't wait between fights because whm pulled too much hate a couple of times and they won't cast cures unless you fight. Overall was pretty easy and pretty short. Dan144 (talk) 15:45, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Older Strategy Information This is old information from main page: *It is not possible to sneak pop the NM as in previous missions. The Gigaplasm will spawn claimed and immediately begin attacking the person who popped it. *It is recommended that one person pops the NM slime by targeting the ??? in the water, and a BLM sleeps it right away to avoid aggro by the skeletons and pugils in the room. *Can be completed with a balanced party of 6 level 75 members or more. An alliance is very recommended. However can be done with 2 level 75s if one is able to sleep the slimes (WHM, BLM, RDM, BRD, BLU, COR, SCH, GEO, SMN's Shiva Sleepga (Blood Pact)). **Very difficult battle if you don't have at least 2 BLMs with high Enfeebling skill. Because you need to keep many enemies slept, Sleepga is much more useful than normal Sleep. *After popping the mob, sneak up again if necessary and run back to the camp (you will not lose sneak by popping the mob, unless you get hit). **H-7 tunnel is a safe fighting area** *Be sure your mages target only one plasm at a time, and have your Black Mages sleep the rest. *Recommended, Kill 1 Macroplasm while keeping the other slept, then kill 1 Microplasm keeping that other slept. Do away with all of the smaller plasms before moving back up to a bigger one again. The big ones attack slowly so it is easier to keep your tank alive that way. Turn off Command/autotarget to avoid waking up two mobs. *When a slime is killed, the smaller plasms will not aggro after the death of the larger slime unless somebody is standing near them or until action is taken on them. This makes it very easy to cast Sleepga after each progressive stage is defeated if you're fighting with only magic. They will link if attacked seperately. They will also attack whoever has hate on any living slime near enough for them to link to, so to be safe keep them apart while killing. *If for what ever reason you wipe and there's atleast one Nano up. If you can get one person to zone it, and someone w/ RR up. Have the person zone to Valkurm dunes, then the remaining Nano will make it's way back to the spawn point, have the person with RR get up so he won't be weakened upon confrontation, kill the single Nano and it will be good enough to complete the mission. * You can use the above point to use Carby Pull if you have a SMN or /SMN in your party. Kill the Gigaplasm with a nuke from far away. The 2 Macroplasms will have no aggro. Launch Carbuncle on one of the Plasms and wait for it to die. Only the attacked one will come to you. Even better, the other will depop after a time, so you just have to kill half of the Plasms. The fight was much too easy at lv99 to keep all this information on the main page.